


Switched

by scerek



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve such a miserable one now. Maybe he killed a king or defied a God and now he was being punished in this universe. As if the fire or losing his pack of young Betas wasn’t enough, now he was stuck in the body of the boy he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Today's theme is Bodyswap Thursday!

Derek was going to kill Stiles. After enduring several years of being in the same vicinity as that obnoxious, flailing tornado of stupidity, Derek was finally going to get to kill Stiles.

He had it all planned out. He was going to give him a ten— _no, five_ —second headstart before coming after and slashing at his Achilles heel, effectively hobbling the human teen. Then he was going to have his merry way with him, cutting the boy's body into ribbons and laughing all the way through. It was going to be a fantastic day, but first, Derek would have to find a way to get out of Scott's body.

It had all begun when Stiles had asked Deaton to train him to be Scott's emissary. Naturally, everyone was hesitant to allow Stiles within five feet of any magical properties, but eventually the small-town veterinarian agreed to give Stiles the basics on magic and healing.

Stiles, of course, got bored and began looking through various spell books instead of the dusty books about plants that druids use for healing purposes. And unfortunately for everyone, Stiles didn't see the big picture long enough to realize that messing with such powerful magic would have ill-effects.

After turning Liam into a hamster for a few hours and giving Kira an extra eye, Stiles was ordered to put away the spellbook and that was supposed to be that. Except Stiles wasn't one for resisting temptation and that was when the real problems began.

They were all having a pack meeting about some strange disappearances at Devenford Prep, which, according Brett, had began just a few days ago which meant whoever was behind the missing kids was likely still around. That was when Stiles decided that this would be a perfect time to try out a new spell. Somehow, along the way, Stiles was messing with a few words that had sounded funny to him, not even sure if he was pronouncing them correctly or not, and that was when it happened.

Derek was in the middle of an important speech (one that hardly anyone was listening to) when he and Scott were hit with a small green light that had shot out of Stiles' spellbook. With a shriek, Stiles immediately said he was sorry and that was when Scott suddenly walked over to Stiles and whacked him hard over the head, muttering about how stupid he was.

Everyone was shocked that Scott would act so violent and mean toward Stiles, but it was Derek who spoke up first.

"Oh, my God!" Derek had shrieked, staring at Scott like he had seen a ghost. Scott and Derek then looked each other in the eye and in that moment, Scott turned back at Stiles with the most venomous look he could muster, eyes glowing bloody red.

"You. Are. Dead," Scott hissed angrily before he lunged at Stiles again.

Derek quickly grabbed Scott by the waist, preventing him from slaughtering his best friend as the young Alpha swiped his claws in Stiles' direction as the human backed away with several girly shrieks.

"What's going on?" Malia asked. "Why is Scott trying to kill Stiles?"

"Because I'm Scott!" Derek exclaimed.

Everyone's jaw dropped as realization set in. Stiles' eyes bugged out of his head and suddenly his face went paler than usual. He dared a look over at Scott (Derek) and gulped dramatically when he saw the look of pure rage on Scott's face. He was dead meat.

"I. WILL. KILL YOU!"

Stiles shrieked again, back against the wall, putting his hands up in surrender.

"H-hey, come on, Sourwolf," he laughed nervously, "It ain't all bad. You wanna give Scott an HJ, all you gotta do is choke your own chicken, amirite?"

He let out the most girliest scream when Derek swiped Scott's claws close to his neck, thankfully, Scott was still holding him back.

"Come on, guys, let's get to Deaton's," Scott suggested, "He'll know what to do."

"I don't know what to do," Deaton sighed as he flipped through the pages of the spellbook.

Scott looked down-trodden as Derek kept shooting deadly glares Stiles' way.

"I guess you'll just have to let it wear off," the vet shrugged as he closed the book, making sure to put it in a place where Stiles' bumbling fingers couldn't get a hold of it.

"Seriously? It can wear off?"

Deaton nodded. "Yes, it seems that Stiles has yet to learn to apply finishing spells to his enchantments. That's why all of his spells wear off after a while." Deaton placed a hand over Derek's (Scott's) shoulder. "I'll try and see if I can speed up the process, but for now, just wait out the week."

"The week?!" Scott (Derek) cried.

The vet just shrugged at him. "Yes, well, at least it's not a month or forever."

"See? No harm, no foul!" Stiles said happily before Scott (Derek) whacked him over the head with a growl.

When he was done beating up on the poor teen, Derek laid back against his seat and sighed.

Derek doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve such a miserable one now. Maybe he killed a king or defied a God and now he was being punished in this universe. As if the fire or losing his pack of young Betas wasn’t enough, now he was stuck in the body of the boy he loved.

Scott came over and gave him a comforting rub on his thigh. Or Scott's thigh. Scott was rubbing his own thigh. This was so confusing.

"It's gonna be okay," Scott said with a smile. It was kind of weird seeing himself comforting himself, but he was thankful to have Scott with him to help through this experience.

They decided to call it a night (Derek made sure to give Stiles another whack on the head before they left). Deaton had suggested that they stay within the same vicinity, so the spell could wear off a lot quicker.

Derek has been frequenting Scott's bedroom a lot more since they got together, but not for the reason everyone believes. Derek liked taking care of Scott. He deserved to be treated right and he felt a sense of warmth fill his belly whenever Scott would look at him with the most soulful eyes, like Derek was the only thing that mattered in the universe and he would smirk because that was his job.

"I hate this," Derek scowled as he looked in the mirror. "I can't see your face unless I look in the mirror and that's incredibly annoying to me."

"Relax, Derek," Scott beamed. "It won't be that bad."

"I wanna kiss you, but then I would be kissing myself and that's disturbing."

Scott motioned for Derek to come to bed and pulled themselves on the bed. Derek liked being the big spoon, but he was too small compared to Scott's new size, so he had to settle for Scott holding him in his own arms. The upside to this was that Derek smelled like Scott, because he **_was_** Scott. And on that note, Scott smelled like him, because he **_was_** Derek.

"When I get my body back," Scott began sleepily. "I swear I am going to ride you like crazy."

Derek hummed before closing his eyes to let the sleep take him away. "After I kill Stiles."

Three days had gone by and still, they were stuck in each other's bodies. Deaton was beginning to worry that maybe Stiles **_did_** apply a finishing spell unbeknownst to them and that the change was permanent.

What was even worse was that Derek had to go to school and play lacrosse and with his new body, he had no sense of control over his strength and accidentally injured one of the players.

On the other side of town, Scott had to play pretend with the sheriff's department when they called him in to help them with an investigation. And they were little creeped out by how polite Derek (Scott) was.

Derek had come the next day, slamming the door shut with one of his famous angry scowls that seemed so foreign on Scott's face.

"You okay, Der?" Scott asked.

"I hate school, I hate your lacrosse team, I hate your coach," Derek complained, "And I still hate Stiles!"

Scott took a whiff of the air and then scrunched Derek's nose up in disgust. "Why do you stink so bad?"

"I didn't wanna shower with the team," Derek replied as he hopped on the couch. "Oh, I may have failed your English test and then got sent to the principal's office."

Derek's (Scott's) jaw dropped. "What?!"

"It wasn't my fault. Your English teacher's a bitch and she got mad when I called her an idiot after she gave me an F. I mean, who the fuck even uses words like _argillaceous_? This town is full of idiots. Stiles' is proof of this."

Scott groaned, closing Derek's eyes. "Come on, Derek, school is not that hard! And you better hope that didn't bring my grade down. And I can't believe you told the teacher off!"

Derek shrugged Scott's shoulders and sat back deeper into the couch, looking like a kid who had his toy taken away.

Derek's phone began to ring, and Scott was the one to answer it. "Hello?"

"Scott," came Deaton's voice, "I believe I've found the correct spell. Come by the clinic as quick as you can so we can finally fix this."

The pack gathered together at the animal clinic where Deaton had already prepared a circle of salt. He had Stiles crush up some herbs, and with the threat of Derek digging Scott's claws into his face, he made sure that everything went off without a hitch.

"Now, just step in the circle and I shall do the rest," Deaton said cheerfully as he opened the spellbook.

Derek and Scott stepped within the circle, hands held together as Deaton began to chant the spell. In seconds, the salt began to glow purple and both wolves could feel a cold rush going through their bodies before their eyes went blurry for a split second and soon Scott was staring into Derek's face and Derek was staring into Scott's.

"So, is that it?" Scott asked, looking own at his hands. His own hands. "We're back to normal."

Deaton nodded his head with a smile. "Yes, it appears so."

"Good," Derek grunted, turning his attention towards Stiles. His eyes narrowed and immediately glowed its steel blue color. "I'll give you to the count of five."

All the color drained from Stiles' face as Derek began his countdown.

"Oh, come on, Der," Stiles laughed. "You're not gonna—"

"Three."

"You wouldn't—"

"Two."

"Oh, God."

"One!"

With a high-pitched yelp, Stiles bolted passed Kira and Malia toward the exit as Derek came barreling after him with his claws extended and the most blood-thirsty look on his face.

"Time to die!" Derek howled, closing in on the hyperactive teen.


End file.
